The project advances NIMH Research topic L.1 "Databases, querying approaches and information retrieval tools for neuroscience and neuroscience related data", from the Omnibus SBIR Grant Solicitation, as well as the draft NIH data sharing policy. Weill Medical College of Cornell University, supported by NIMH and NINDS, has constructed Web databases as repositories for neuroscience data exchange. Bruxton Corporation will design and market client-access software that enables investigators to interact with the database directly using any of several versatile and familiar data analysis tools. Building on existing data transfer and database products from Bruxton Corporation, and with the collaboration of Weill Medical College, we will create both client access and client submission tools. This Phase II application will extend Phase I prototype development of client access tools into commercial software products, the Bruxton DataGIobe and DataProbe. These tools, to be distributed freely to the neuroscience community, will enhance the ability of neuroscientists to exchange data, increase the usefulness of the databases, and facilitate new analyses of archived data, thus enhancing our understanding of neuroscience and neuronal information processing. [unreadable] [unreadable]